


This sparkling Light

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, it's the year of the monkey, time to be ambitious and adventurous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This sparkling Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/gifts).



Joy to the world it is snowing! Big, beautiful flakes flutter down from the heavens and land on eyelashes, cheeks are rosy pink while hands stay snuggled in warm kitten mittens. 

There is nothing in the world as wonderful as seeing their children’s faces light up as they look out the window to see a winter wonderland decorating their back yard. Huge grins metamorphosis their faces as Jenny and Jessie excitedly skip to the coat closet to bundle up in cozy sweaters and jackets, and even before they’ve tugged on their boots the delighted giggles and whooping begins. Jessie and Jenny are bouncing with excitement, their dimples sparkling like their daddy’s. 

Zero grins as he watches his joyful children, a smile etching his handsome features. 

“Hurry up, papa!” Jenny cheers as Zero puts on his coat. “We wanna go play in the snow!” 

She is ready to go, but her two-year old sister is still tugging on her princes boats. Grinning, Zero bends down to lace up her shoes; he is excited to go play in the snow, like his girls, but his husband is not a fan of winter. 

Jude hasn’t gotten out of bed—he prefers to spend the cold day cuddled up under fluffy blankets, dressed in his warm sweatpants and Zero’s Hoodie. He is already sick of the snow, it has been snowing for nearly two weeks, and the snow doesn’t seem to be stopping any time soon. 

Jude manages to leave the coziness of the bed while his husband and children play outside; he whips up four cups of yummy hot cocoa with marshmallows and by the time he has finished and lit a warm fire in the fireplace, Jenny, Jessie and Zero are scurrying into the house, laughing and smiling, their cheeks pink and noses as red at Rudolph’s.

“Here you go, ladybugs. Enjoy.” Jude hands Jenny and Jessie a cup of hot chocolate and he’s given an adorable giggle and a hug that warms his heart. 

Accepting a cup and sipping the warm chocolate goodness, delighting in the yummy treat, Zero pulls Jude into a hug. “I know you hate winter, baby. But you should play outside with us. The girls want to build a big snowman, and they want their daddy’s help, and I think you and I could make some cute snow angels.” 

Jude despises winter with a passion, he has been sick of it for the past few weeks, and he would be perfectly fine if the fluffy white fluffy never visited him again, but to see his sweet daughters and his beloved husband smiling brightly, a little cold was not such a terrible thing.

Out in the winter wonderland, Jude forgets about the shivering cold and he basks in the fluffy snow that surrounds his happy family. His daughters are giggling as they happily build a snowman; they are lost in the fun of lovely winter. Seeing his chance to steal a kiss, Jude wraps his arms around his husband and kisses away the cold, and when he feels Zero smile into the kiss, his heart, like all the times before, skips a beat as pure love swells in his beloved soul. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/725535.html?thread=95682335#/t95682335)


End file.
